buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inca Mummy Girl
"Inca Mummy Girl" is episode 4 of season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Synopsis Sunnydale High is hosting a cultural exchange program, and students have been paired with international exchange students who will live with them for two weeks. In preparation, Buffy's class takes a field trip to a museum, where they see an Incan exhibit. Buffy's mom signed Buffy up for the exchange, and she is paired with a student she knows nothing about, except that it's a boy named Ampata. Xander becomes jealous when he learns that she will room with a guy. After everyone leaves the museum, a class delinquent tries to steal a ceramic seal being held by an Incan mummy, but instead, he breaks the seal. Instantly, the mummy--a princess--wakes up, and pulls the unfortunate student into her coffin. That night, the Scoobies, having heard of something suspicious going on, sneak into the museum, where they encounter a man in traditional Incan clothing wielding a sword. Initially he attacks them but quickly vanishes, as Willow notices that the supposed 500 year old mummy has modern braces on its teeth--the original mummy had sucked the life out of the Sunnydale High student. Buffy remembers she is late to pick up the exchange student at the bus station, and she rushes there. While she is on her way, though, the mummy lures the student (a handsome young man) away and sucks the life out of him, restoring her youth and beauty. When Buffy arrives, the now youthful mummy poses as the student, Ampata, and everyone simply assumes that the information stating that Ampata was male was wrong on the form. Xander is instantly smitten with her, and the two begin a mutual flirtation. At school, Giles has been trying to decipher the markings on the fragments of the Incan seal, and he asks "Ampata" to decipher it. She reluctantly explains that it describes that a 16 year old girl was chosen to die to save her people, and a bodyguard has also been chosen to keep her from straying from that path. She also tells Giles to destroy the seal completely, with an implication that if it is reassembled, it will be a danger to Ampata. The bodyguard, meanwhile, has gone to the school, since he had seen that the princess was gone and that students from the school took the seal. Searching for the seal, he finds Ampata, and confronts her. She evades him, then finally she confronts him and tells him that she wants to live, that she shouldn't have been forced to give up her life at such a young age, that she was innocent. He tells her it was her duty, and that she has killed other innocents now. She then grabs him and gives him the kiss of death in the school bathroom, sucking out his life to keep herself alive, young, and beautiful. Back in the school hallway, the smitten (and oblivious) Xander asks Ampata to the dance and she gladly accepts. Willow is crushed to see Xander yet again with another girl while he continues to see Willow as his best friend and never in a romantic light. Back at Buffy's, Ampata's trunk has arrived from the bus depot, and Buffy starts to open it, Ampata urges her not to bother, and distracts Buffy by talking more about the Incan mummy's ceremonial seal as the camera briefly reveals that inside the trunk is the real Ampata's now mummified corpse. "Ampata" speaks eloquently of the princess's suffering and difficulty in obeying her duty to die at 16, the same age Buffy is. She laments the fact that the princess was... and then she and Buffy say the word "chosen" at the same time, with each of the two girls thinking that she is the only one weighted down with the burden of saving her people at the loss of her life--though this night, Buffy is primarily miffed that she can't go to the dance because she must help Giles with her Slaying duties and save lives, and Ampata is primarily occupied with eagerly anticipating the pleasures of the dance, which she has killed three people for, and which she missed in life due to the weight of her duties. The dance, is a costume party in which students are supposed to dress like people from other countries. Xander is dressed like Clint Eastwood in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, and says he's from the country of Sergio Leone, which is Italy made to look like Montana. Ampata dreses in her flattering Incan princess clothing, and Xander can't take his eyes off her. Poor Willow has gotten dressed up in an Eskimo parka, making her look like a dork, and she gets ignored by everyone except Cordelia, who insults her. However, Willow doesn't notice that the guitarist (Oz) at the Bronze is watching her. Back at Buffy's place, Giles open Ampata's trunk and discovers the real Ampata's body. Giles then tries to piece together the seal while Buffy hurries to save Xander from Ampata's deadly kiss. But Ampata cares too strongly about Xander and leaves for the museum instead. She tries to stop Giles from putting the seal back together. Buffy saves Giles, then Ampata starts to deteriorate as she tries to feed off Willow. Xander shows up and insists that if she must feed on anyone, it should be him; despite Ampata's feelings for him, she is quickly deteriorating back into a mummy, and is willing to kill him to remain alive. Buffy shows up to fight her, saving Xander, and in the battle, she weakens to the point of returning to her dead form. Cast Starring *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *David Boreanaz as Angel (credited but does not appear) *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Guest Starring *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers *Ara Celi as Ampata Gutierrez *Seth Green as Oz Co Starring *Jason Hall as Devon *Henrik Rosvall as Sven *Joey Crawford as Rodney *Danny Strong as Jonathan *Kristen Winnicki as Gwen *Gil Birmingham as Peru Man *Samuel Jacobs as Peruvian Boy Background Information Production *David Boreanaz (Angel) does not appear in this episode. *This exchange was cut because of length:Golden, Christopher, and Nancy Holder. The Watcher's Guide, Vol. 1. New York: Pocket Books, 1998. ::Ampata: "He Xander has a way of making the milk come out of my nose." ::Buffy: "And that's good?" :And also this was cut: ::Buffy: "I'm not a big secret-sharer. I like my secrets. They're secret." Broadcast *"Inca Mummy Girl" pulled in an audience of 3.2 million households."Nielsen Ratings for Buffy's Second Season." http://home.insightbb.com/~wahoskem/buffy2.html References *Xander's costume for the exchange-student dance references the Man with No Name, the character that Clint Eastwood plays in "The Dollars Trilogy". When Buffy asks about his costume, he explains that he is from "the country of Leone, it's in Italy, pretending to be Montana"--a further reference to the Spaghetti Westerns directed by Italian filmmaker Sergio Leone. *There is a black and white oval sticker labeled by the letters "WP" seen behind Xander when he says to Ampata, "Why'd you run away?". The letters stand for the southern jam/rock band Widespread Panic. The same sticker appears in a number of episodes : "Halloween", "Bad Eggs", "Surprise", "Phases", "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered", "Becoming, Part Two", "Dead Man's Party", "A New Man", "Wild at Heart", "The Yoko Factor", and "The Replacement". Later, starting in Season 4, Buffy and Willow have a Widespread Panic poster in their dorm room. Quotes Buffy - "Oh, I know this one! 'Slaying entails certain sacrifices, blah blah bliddy blah, I'm so stuffy, give me a scone." Willow - "Well, you know, I have a choice. I can spend my life waiting for Xander to go out with every other girl in the world until he notices me, or I can just get on with my life." Buffy - "Good for you." Willow - "Well, I didn't choose yet." Willow - "The non-violent approach is probably better here." Buffy - "I wasn't gonna use violence. I don't always use violence. Do I?" Xander - "The important thing is: you believe that." Willow - "On the other hand, maybe Rodney just stepped out for a smoke." Xander - "For twenty-one hours?" Willow - "It's addictive, you know." Giles - "We'll deal with that when we've ruled out evil curses." Buffy - "One day I'm gonna live in a town where evil curses are just generally ruled out without even saying." Continuity *This episode features the first appearance of Devon and Oz. Devon will go on to appear and be mentioned in a number of episodes, while Oz will go on to be a central character and member of the Scooby Gang until season 4. This is also the first appearance of Oz and Devon’s band, Dingoes Ate My Baby, though the band is mentioned in the Pilot. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jonathan Levinson, a minor character who repeatedly pops up in Seasons Two, Three, Four, Six and Seven. In the early seasons, Jonathan often escapes near death situations through blind luck. In Season Six, he is a member of The Trio, with Warren Mears and Andrew Wells, the three men who have plans to take over Sunnydale. *Xander says “you’re not a praying mantis, are you?”, in reference to Ms French, Xander’s crush in Season One’s Teacher's Pet who turned out to be a giant She-Mantis. *In later episodes characters will allude to "Inca Mummy Girl" (as they call her), as one of several examples of evil supernatural women Xander has fallen for (others being the monstruous Ms. Natalie French, Anya and Lissa). *This episode marks the first of several times Oz will spot Willow, before finally meeting her in What's My Line, Part 2. In this episode, through the crowd, Oz spots Willow in her Eskimo outfit and is obviously smitten. *In the episode Anne, Xander and Cordelia are arguing because Xander thinks she's had an affair, to which Cordi retorts "Oh yeah sure, I bet you met up with some little Inca Mummy Girl over the summer, yeah I heard about that." Music * Four Star Mary - "Fate" * Four Star Mary - "Shadows" References Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes